


The Long Game

by PigeonLove



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonLove/pseuds/PigeonLove
Summary: Guillermo uses available assets to try and get what he wants...if he knows what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love Nandor and Guillermo but Guillermo needs a little more power in this dynamic...

Guillermo swiped his Metrocard and shuffled off to a seat. The S78 bus was pretty empty at this time of night so he had his choices. After being exposed to - and indeed killing - supernatural creatures, a long late night walk up Cebra Avenue to the bus stop was nothing to fear.

Much was on his mind, mostly how that virgin LARP-er he barely knew had been embraced into the vampiric fold so quickly. Of course, Nandor hadn't made her a vampire - if that had happened, Guillermo would have really lost it. 

“Maybe I should have been Nadja's familar.” He murmered aloud.

“What's that buddy?” The driver asked and Guillermo waved his hand dismissively. 

Guillermo set his chin on his hand glumly, knowing that he didn't feel about Nadja the way he felt about Nandor. His fascination with Nandor truly didn't bear close examination. It was his fault, really. He'd been strung along….far along...for quite a while. He knew that it was crazy to keep hoping at this rate. Jenna was just a bit of garlic to rub into the existing wound. 

Nandor wanted to belong and being a vampire, he held vampires in the highest esteem. Mortals like Guillermo were definitely lower rung. Maybe he could use that in some way? He drummed his fingers on his chin, thinking. The ride was long; so he had a lot to consider.


	2. Chapter 2

Guillermo, where is my brown cape?”

Nandor said, sounding more petulant than one would expect from a Persian warrior.

“It's- I hung it up.” He dropped the bin of papers he was carrying to the recycling and and went to get it out of the closet. He handed it over to Nandor with a sarcastic little bow.

“Ok, ok, what's gotten into you Guillermo? You used to be such a happy little familiar.” Nandor took it and rose, throwing it across his shoulders.

As usual, he didn't wait for an answer to his first question before he asked another.

“How does this look, is it too musty?” He smoothed down the nap of the wool with his large fingers.

“You look fantastic.” Guillermo said with perfect honesty and retrieved his bin, making his way to the kitchen which was used mostly for storage in a vampire household.

“Thank you- where are you going?” Nandor called after him.

“I have a lot of things to do.” Guillermo called over his shoulder before hastily closing the door behind him.

It was a lot harder to be Nandor’s familiar if there wasn't some reward at the end of it. Guillermo used to be pining about such things but these days he was mostly pissed off.

Once sorting the recycling was finished, Guillermo took a quick trip upstairs, to see if Nadja was about before her evening feed.

He found her looking at a book of old photographs, half- reclining on a chaise lounge.

“Nandor's downstairs.” She said to him without looking up.

“I-I know. I just wanted to ask you something.”

She rolled her eyes skyward and folded the book closed on one one maroon taloned finger to hold her spot and looked at him expectantly.

“Yes?” She prompted after Guillermo said nothing.

“Well, I know you just turned Jenna into a vampire but I, I was wondering if she needed a familiar yet?”

“Familiar? She is a baby vampire, why would she need a familiar?” Nadja demanded archly.

“I just wasn't sure when vampires got their familiars and I might know some people…”

Nadja had already returned to the book.

“Just focus on tracking down virgins for us to eat and we'll worry about our familiars.” Nadja already turned back to her book.

“No problem.” Guillermo said over his shoulder. Her answers were not different that he expected. It would just make what he was going to do a little trickier.


	3. Chapter 3

He been avoiding Nandor all evening- it wasn't easy, since Nandor often enjoyed ordering someone around and when he wasn't available, it just created lots of friction with Lazlo, Colin or Nadja and then Nandor started yelling for him. He wished Nandor would go out and feed but at lot of times he seemed content to complain instead. 

So why are you so...enamoured of him? an inner voice questioned. He mentally shoved the question aside.

This night Guillermo was looking for a chance to talk to Jenna alone.

Nadja had brought her around many times to instruct her in vampiric ways and sometimes Lazlo joined in, monopolizing her time. And why not, she didn't know what they hell she was doing.

He had made his rounds of the upper floors again and found her...with some effort...in an unused sitting room. She was attempting to crawl up the wall but kept sliding down.

“I know you're here Guillermo.” She said without turning around.

“I know better than to sneak up on a vampire.” It definitely could be done but how was she to know?

“Are you looking for Nadja?” 

“No, I was hoping to speak to you.”

She turned to look at him. She was definitely more creepy as a vampire. Her mouth was red-stained and her skin so pale it almost had a bluish tint. Guillermo kept his smile securely attached.

“Really, why?” Her tone almost sounded normal, like she was a mortal.

“Well, I know that all these ancient vampires can be a little much sometimes - drama! - but you know, I've been around them for a while and I can help you navigate or even if you just need someone to talk you.” He finished in a conspiratorial whisper.

His speech was so absurd to his ears. Surely Jenna remembered his disdain for her - but no, a smile broke over her face like a dawn she would never again see.

“Wow, thanks Guillermo.”

‘My pleasure.” It had gone better than he thought it would. This time his smile was genuine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sometimes they let people live, sure.”Guillermo told Jenna. 

They were sitting in the back garden, a few hours before dawn. Jenna had fed earlier on an excursion with Nadja and Lazlo, but the couple then retired, leaving Jenna at loose ends. Guillermo was happy to rush into the gap.

“I wasn't told that, I was told we had to kill them.” 

“Maybe you need to, in the beginning anyway. When you have all your powers maybe you can choose....”

The back door opened with a creak and Nandor stood there, eyes blazing.

He cut an intimidating figure, silhouetted by the flicker of candlelight behind him.

“What are you doing?” He didn't sound peevish. His voice was low and quiet. Guillermo felt a small chill despite himself. He seemed to suddenly recall he was surrounded by vampires.

“Just catching up with Jenna.” Guillermo said evenly. Jenna said nothing, instead of her usual chattering.

“Catching up.” Nandor repeated. “Well, can you prepare for my sleep please?”

“Of course.” Guillermo went inside after a glance at Jenna. Nandor followed him inside, closing the door. He followed in Guillermo’s footsteps closely, until Guillermo was sure Nandor was going to bump into him. The back of his neck developed some kind of weird tingle and he resisted the urge to step aside and let Nandor pass him. He knew that was not possible, that Nandor was making him uncomfortable on purpose.

He prepared Nandor's chamber silently as Nandor stood by. By the light of the lantern, Guillermo extinguished the candelabras, checking and securing the heavy drapes and eventually retrieved  Nandor's heavy cape from his broad shoulders, fingers trembling slightly. He hung up the cape with deliberate care.

Nandor still said nothing.

“Ok, master.” Guillermo opened the large casket in the center of the room and stood by.

Nandor floated and glided over to the casket like a great ship in a fast wind. Guillermo just stared in wonder, as he often did at these demonstrations.

“You look surprised, like you forgot how powerful I am.” Nandor said suddenly and quietly as he gracefully flowed downward to lay in the coffin. The undercurrent of anger was almost undetectable but Guillermo heard it.

“I didn't forget.” Guillermo said, almost shyly. There was no forgetting this.

He looked at Nandor's face, almost fully shadowed in the dim latern light and could only the shine off Nandor's eyes and fangs. He felt a terrible urge to kiss him, a dangerous feeling of the type he often kept concealed, especially from himself. He closed his eyes just for a second, as if to break a spell.

He knew Nandor's was still looking at him, even in the darkness, and he reached for the lid. 

“Good night master.” He whispered, his voice faltering.

Nandor said nothing and slowly Guillermo drew the lid closed, finally able to stop Nandor’s gaze. 

Grabbing the lantern he rushed from the room, shivering as if the room had suddenly become cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Guillermo strolled through Clove Lake Park, listening to the sounds of night; the rustle of leaves in a stir of evening wind, the buzz of some unrequited insect, and the distant traffic on Clove Road.

He had grown so used to his nighttime life, he preferred the park at this time. He also knew that Jenna frequented here: the open spaces let her practice her vampiric ways without running into a lot of buildings. Surely she would sense his presence.

After some time strolling on the main path he heard some rustling from above. It was a strange winged goblin, a form he knew by now.

“Hey Guillermo.” Jenna landed somewhat awkwardly and Guillermo steadied her without thinking. “Thanks.”

“How is it going. Have you had a vampire lesson tonight?” Before sleep, Guillermo often imagined what kind of lessons Nandor would have for him, should he be so lucky. They fell in step together.

“I did...then I think Nadja was mad at me...I'm not sure what I did….”

“Well, Vampires can be high-strung.”  He smiled knowingly.

“It's more than that...I guess I'm sad I'm...I'm...not human anymore.” She burst out then quickly looked around to see if anyone overheard her.

Guillermo also looked around; Nadja could be anywhere.

“I didn't realize how hard being a vampire is. I mean, I can't be with my family...I have to give up everything, even french fries.”

Guillermo fought the urge to tell her to stop whining. Truthfully she sounded like Nandor in one of his moods. Maybe vampires were prone to self-pity. Being a vampire gave one incredible powers and she just didn't realize it yet.

“Maybe it makes a difference if you really want to be a vampire. I am sure it will get easier over time.”

Suddenly, a black shape appeared and Nadja stood before them.

“Why do you keep talking to this silly familiar, my little donkey?” She caressed Jenna's pale cheek with a red-taloned hand. 

“I just needed so someone to talk to.” Jenna said hesitantly.

“You weren't going to eat him?” Nadja coaxed, still stroking her cheek.

“No -I” Jenna exclaimed but Nadja cut her off.

“You didn’t even try you stupid baby vampire.” Nadja said lovingly. She glanced balefully towards Guillermo.

“Why don't you go home to your master. Leave my Jenna alone.” She lifted Jenna and began to glide away.

Guillermo watched them retreat into darkness. Nandor was probably wondering where the hell he was. He smiled to himself and began trudging homeward.


	6. Chapter 6

Nandor had seemed slightly mellower in the past few days than when he found him in the garden with Jenna to weeks ago. That was likely to change though, as he would have to explain where he had been.

When he approached the front door of the mansion, he could hear Nadja and Nandor inside.

“I don't care, he needs to stay away from her.” Nadja was saying.

What Nandor said he couldn't clearly hear. 

“I told you I don't care.” The sound of her voice retreated and Guillermo swung the door open and walked in.

“Hello master,” He said. “I just was out for a walk…”

“I know where you were.” Nandor interrupted. He said nothing more but looked at Guillermo with calculating eyes.

“Is there anything you need?” Guillermo turned to hang up his jacket, grateful to perform a normal task.

“I would like to talk to you.”

Guillermo took a deep breath before turning around.

“Sure.”

“In the library.” Nandor gestured with a flick of his cape.

Guillermo followed him and closed the door behind them, and sat on the edge of the sofa expectantly.

Nandor looked at him a while, displeasure on his face. But Guillermo could wait out this silence. He maintained his composure. 

“Guillermo, you are my familiar.”

“Yes.” Guillermo assented, folding his hands over his lap, waiting for more.

Nandor looked a little exasperated.

“Well, that's it. You are my familiar.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Guillermo when he emphasized ‘my’.

Suppressing a smile, Guillermo said plaintively “Yes, master.” 

“No one else's.” Nandor said for more clarity.

“Of course.”

“Ok. Get to your duties, familiar.” Nandor shooed him away. Guillermo felt buoyant and certainly enjoyed the jealous Nandor more than the angry one.


	8. Chapter 8

Guillermo waved to Jenna as he passed by, causing Nadja to glare at him. The vampires were deciding what to do for the evening. Guillermo was dusting a collection of old artefacts they were attached to.

“We cannot go wrong with any beer parties  There will always be someone you want to kill there.” Nadja was coaxing Jenna along.

“This is a vampire only discussion.” Nandor announced, raising his eyebrow at Guillermo.

“I-I didn't say anything.” He said, pausing his flicking of the feather duster.

“I know..but you should go.” Nandor waved his hand towards the door.

Guillermo left, closing the door behind him. He was truly cut out this time and couldn't even protest.

He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do when Nandor popped his head out the door

"Guillermo, why don't you go visit your grandmother for a while." He stage whispered.

"What?" Guillermo felt a thrill of fear - a different kind of fear.

"You should try and visit her, stay a little bit." Nandor waved his hand again, dismissively. 

Tears stood in Guillermo's eyes. He had difficulty finding words.

"But.." his chest felt tight, like he couldn't breathe. "....but who will put you in your coffin, and take care of the house… find virgins..."

"Don't worry about that. I think it should just be vampire only for a little while. You can still stay in your room if you want but no vampire stuff. " Nandor shrugged carelessly. "Goodnight Guillermo."

Nandor abruptly shut the door in his face.

He lived here of course, but he wouldn't have freedom to go anywhere in the house. Guillermo was so stunned he just stood at the closed door for a few minutes, breathing harshly, suppressing his tears.

Nandor had been so cold, careless. Guillermo wiped his damp face and made his way to his room, walking slowly as if he was in pain.  

He was in pain. Nandor had gutted him as easily as he gutted any of his victims, and leaving Guillermo as thoughtlessly as he did any with any body.

He sat on his bed and looked at the glitter portrait Nandor had made. That was a long time ago now, and whatever prompted Nandor to make it seemed to be dead too.

Guillermo packed a bag in slow-motion. His grandmother would let him stay of course. She thought he lived with 'roommates' and he could easily fabricate some story she would accept. Pretending that his world wasn't devastated would be much more difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

Guillermo wasn’t interested in gaming, eating or much of anything. As he laid on his old bed in his old room, looking at his old posters, he was bereft. He was a nothing again, a nerd, a weirdo with stupid fantasies.

He wasn’t a vampire’s familiar with aspirations of vampirism. He wasn’t the friend and confidant of a supernatural being. He served nothing.

“Guillermo, ven a comer algo.” His grandmother called from downstairs.

“I’m not hungry.” He called back, scrolling mindlessly through his instagram follows. 

He heard his grandmother muttering to herself as she puttered around the kitchen. 

How could he go back to an ordinary life now, after what he knew? He was torn inside, his dreams...even his fantasies...ripped to threads. And what did he have for his ten years?

He heard Nandor’s voice in his head again and again “Goodnight Guillermo.” and the sound of the door being shut.

He’d overplayed his hand, he had tried his own manipulation and all it gotten him was exile. Shutting his eyes tightly, he willed himself not to cry.

“Guillermo!”  He heard his grandmother’s substantial step on the staircase and he knew she wouldn’t put up with this much longer.

“Coming!” He called, taking a deep breath and straightening himself up in the mirror.

“What is the matter, Memo, are you going to tell me?” She wore a striped apron over her jeans and t-shirt and it was covered in something. “It’s hard enough to to get the house ready for you to stay when I barely see you once a week as it is. I hope you like spaghetti.”

“Spaghetti is perfect, grandma.” He gave her a quick smile and kiss, trying to conceal anything that might betray his mood.

“Ok, we both know I am no chef, but my mind-reading skills are still pretty good. What is going on with you?” She served him up a plate of spaghetti as he poured them out some iced tea from the pitcher.

“I am fine grandma.” He smiled down at his dish and stirred the strands of pasta around on his fork. He put on his social face and tried to mute his sadness.

“Right. I don’t know any young man who suddenly comes to visit because he is ‘fine’.” She pursed her lips in disbelief. “You might as well tell me because I won’t stop asking until I know.”

This was completely true and Guillermo looked up at his grandmother’s wry expression. 

“Well, I, uh.." He stabbed at his spaghetti, trying to think of a reasonable way to convey his situation…"I um, we were really good friends...and uh, he just said, like, good bye for no reason."

"Your friend...you were really close to him." She said with warmth.

"Well, yes, for a really long time." He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at her "...a really long time." He shook his head and ate a forkful of pasta.

"And suddenly he's like, goodbye? Sounds kind of like a jerk."

"Well, he is a little bit." Guillermo acceded with a raised eyebrow, talking through his pasta.

"Why bother with jerks? You should find a better friend, someone who is nice to you." 

Guillermo wanted to explain that Nandor wasn't like anyone else - but how could he explain that? He looked down at his dish, and started chewing another forkful.

"It's hard to just..say goodbye." He took a drink of iced tea and stirred his fork around aimlessly in his dish.

"You care about him, maybe even love him and he is treating you like dirt."

Startled, Guillermo searched him grandmother's creased face but she didn't seem to have any other meaning in mind. 

"You don't deserve it, Memo. You deserve a friend who is going to respect you and treat you right. Don't accept less."

"Sure grandma." He nodded, tracing hieroglyphics in the sauce. She was completely right but how could his heart agree? He missed his work, his master, everything, already. And it was because he thought he could manipulate Nandor, motivate him to claim Guillermo as his own. It was his own fault.


End file.
